Delta Labs - Level 3: Union Aerospace Research Division
Delta Labs - Level 3: Union Aerospace Research Division is the eighteenth level of Doom 3. The player is hot on the heels of Betruger and travels through several second-generation teleporter units, eventually getting close to Betruger as he is teleporting. Walktrhough This level contains many Z-Secs and Commandos. Luckily enough, there are plenty of Cells, Rockets and Ammo Belts... You start in front of a door. When you approach it, it opens with a Machinegun Z-Sec behind. A wall will lower behind him, releasing another Z-Sec and a running Tentacle Commando. Then, a third Z-Sec will come from the right. The cache contains an armor and a Large Cell Pack. Then enter through the small door. There is a Health Station and an activable monitor. Once you activate it, a Tentacle Commando appears just behind you. It is there where i personally discovered how to deal efficiently with these ennemies ; pick up the Chainsaw, use it constantly and duck. Typically, the Tentacle Commando runs at you and jump before slashing at you with his tentacle arm. If you duck, you'll avoid the slash. You have then enough time to kill him. If you idle, the Commando will start to kick you, hurting you. The big door is now open. There is another door in front of you, a grid falling from the roof, and toilets in the right. Enter in those toilets, awake the Shotgun Z-Sec who dwells here, and quickly retreat to the first room : the Z-Sec, an Imp (falling from the hole on the roof) and a Tentacle Commando (from the next door) will come at you. Once they are dead, go through the front door. You can also simply ignore the toilet room (as there are only mundane bonuses). You are in a big room. If you didn't go into toilets, a Tentacle Commando will be here. After few steps, an Imp teleports in front of you, and 2 Machinegun Z-Secs come from the right. In addition, an Imp appears at the start of the level, and a later Imp will come again from the right. After that, you'll have to deal with another gunner staying near the desks on the right, shooting from you from afar. The room is then pacified. There is a landing platform numbered "4", a broken door to an unreachable storage room, a Stimpack, a PDA and an Ammo Belt. Entering in the next door, two Commandos come from the balcony : a Tentacle one who runs at you, and a Chaingun one who shoots you from there. Then enter in the small cabinet. You have a Health Station, a PDA and another activable monitor here; who unlocks the door to the decontamination room. After doing it, approaching the door to exit the cabinet will make an Imp teleporting in the previous room. If you cross the doorstep, a Tentacle Commando will run at you from the balcony on the right, right after the door. You then have to enter in the decontamination room. You'll can't go back for a while. After the decontamination room, you have to deal with a jumping Imp on the right, and then a Tentacle Commando from the same side. Next is a small room with lockers, containing 3 Medkits, a 5-Grenades Box, a Large Rockets Box, an Ammo Belt and mundane ammunition. Then is the first teleporter room. As you enter, a Chaingun Commando appears on a balcony on your left, and a Tentacle Commando runs at you from the front door (which just leads to a dead-end with some Shells and a teleporting-in Imp). Grab the Ammo Belt near the crates, check the console and set the teleporter on the balcony pad (the other pad is just next the teleporter, so it is useless). The teleporter will transports you on the same room, but on the balcony where was the chaingunner. Walk a few steps and a Revenant will teleport in front of you. Kill him, grab the Medkit and enter in the second decontamination room. You are now on the balcony where was the first chaingunner of the level. Walk a bit and a Chaingun Commando will come from the front door. Note you can jump from the ledge to return on the previous areas. Then, you'll have to activate the decontamination-controlling monitor to return to the first teleporter. After having killed the Chaingun Commando, venture in the storage room on the right. There is a lone Machinegun Z-Sec here, an armor, 2 Large Cell Packs and a Health Station. When you approach it, an Imp teleports behind you. Prepare for the next room, as the door will lock behind you. You are in an office room. Bertruger will taunt you again. Run to the right, and enter in the security office. Kill the Machinegun Z-Sec here, and wait for monsters. A Revenant and 2 Imps will appear succesively. Then, activate the monitor in the office : it open the entrance and exit doors, spawning the traditional Commandos couple. Search for the Health Station, the Adrenaline, the 2 Grenades Boxes and the 2 Cell Packs. The next room is by far the gorest one since the beginning, blood dripping from everywhere. Kill the Machinegun Z-Sec on the right and the teleporting Imp next to him. There is an armor. Prepare well as the next door will lock behind you and you won't be able to backtrack until the very end of the level. You are in the terminal processing, again covered in bloody hellish growth. Watch your step. There is a dead-end on the right. A few steps later, an Imp will jump from a niche on the right. Then a second one will teleport in front of you. Then a third one will teleport in the first office the left, which contains a Cell Pack and a Grenades Box. Then a fourth one will teleport in the dead-end when you approach the second office. There is a Medkit in this office ; approaching it will spawn a walking Chaingun Commando in the dead end. Then you have a Stimpack in a small niche on the left. And a final Imp will jump at you at the end of the corridor. You have then a hole in the floor. Crawl in it, and follow the only way to the next room (walk on the left). You are in a little gory room with many doors. Turn back and take the door next to the one with "storage" painted on it. Be ready as there is a Tentacle Commando behind. There is also a a Grenades Box and a Large Rockets Box. Tbere is also a monitor i can't determine usefulness. The storage room houses an armor, a Health Station, a Large Cell Pack and an Large Rockets Box. Then return to the hole, and consider the two next doors. Take the one from the left and kill the jumping Imp at the end of the stairs. Then turn back, take the other door and kill the Revenant who comes at you. Then a second Revenant will teleport in the next room, which is the second teleporter room. There is a Medkit if you need. Activate the teleporter, and select the storage area. Once again, you won't be able to backtrack from here. You are teleported in a neat storage room, with a Health Station, an armor, an Ammo Belt and a Large Cell Pack. Then is a small L-shaped room, with a Medkit, and the landing pad you had been arrived if you had selected another destination on the pad. Be ready for the next door... As you enter, there is a Tentacle Commando on the right. If you walk a few steps, you see a Revenant teleporting behind the windows in front of you. But there is also a Chaingun Commando on the right, in a corner between the stairteps and the cola machine, sometimes staying here, sometimes coming at you, and a second Chaingun Commando on the left, staying behind a crate. At some point, two Imps will also teleport in spawn somewhere in this room. And finally, a Machinegun Z-Sec hides behind the bar on the right, near a Health Station. The next door leads to the broken bridge you heard Bertruger ordered to destroy at the beginning of the level. An Imp falls from the roof. Follow the path and a Revenant will teleport in in front of you. Enter the door, and be ready for the second door right next : there is a jumping Imp right behind. You are now in a U-shaped room. On the right are stairs leading to an Imp and a locked door to the final decontamination room. Approaching it will trigger two other Imps to teleport behind you. On the left is a glass door leading to two other doors : the right one is locked, and the left one leads to a dark maintenance-like area. In this room is an inactive door and a ladder you have to climb down and be aware of an Imp in immediate proximity. Kill him and go through the nearby door, which is open. It opens on a tiny control room, with a Health Station, an armor, 2 Grenades Boxes and a Large Rocket Box. Click on the monitor to unlock the final decontamination room. You have then to return at this place. Beware, a Revenant teleports in the catwalk of the maintenance area, and an Imp, hidden in shadows, will jump at you as you approach the exit door of the maintenance area. If you didn't kill the Revenant, he'll lurk between the glass door and the decontamination room. After the decontamination room is the last room containing ennemies. You can see Bertruger through the window, sending a traditional Tentacle and Chaingun Commandos couple at you. There is a Medkit and a Large Cell Pack near the entry door. Be careful entering in the teleporter room, as a Revenant dwells in a pitch black niche on the right. Right after killing it, a nearby wall lowers to release an Imp. You can then manipulate the teleporter monitor. Be careful as a final Imp can come at you. From here, there is normally no more ennemies. Select the security area. You land in the tiny security office in the room just before the final decontaminaiton room. It contains a Large Cell Pack and a PDA. Then return to the teleporter and select the storage area. It teleports you at the beginning of the level, behind the door which was defectuous, near the pad with the number 4 painted on it (it is the landing point if you select "hallway" in the teleporter). It houses a Medkit and a locker (whose code is on the first PDA you found in the level, in the nearby room) containing two additional Medkits, a Large Rocket Box and an Armor. You can either re-explore the entire level from here, or crawling in the conduit in this storage room : it leads to the broken bridge, right where the falling Imp jumped. Finally, chosing "exit" in the last teleporter leads to the other side of the broken bridge. From here, you have a corridor to a locked door on the left, and the final door to the level's exit in front. PDAs *Frank Cerano *Han Lee *Marten Shultz Characters *Malcolm Betruger *UAC announcer Enemies * Former Humans ** Commandos ** Chaingun Commandos ** Machine Gun Z-Secs ** Shotgun Z-Secs * Demons ** Imps ** Revenants Weapons/Items *Shotguns *Machine Guns *Grenades *Chainguns *Bullets *Shells *Clips *Ammo Belts *Plasma Cells *Rockets *Security Armor *Armor Shards *Medkits Cabinet Codes *'Storage Cabinet #386: Supplies' - 836 *'Storage Cabinet #387: Supplies' - 836 *'Storage Cabinet #317: Supplies' - 841 Category:Doom 3 levels Category:Levels by name